Essa Pequena
by Fernanda Lovegood
Summary: Fanfic escrita em parceria com a Lunna Primscott Lerman e a June H. Prince Charlotte. Songfic com a música Essa Pequena do Chico Buarque, fic para prova II da Copa de Personagens da FCHP. Atenção! Contém pedofilia, mas tudo platônico.


__**Essa fanfiction é uma songfic com a música Essa Pequena do Chico Buarque e foi escrita em parceria com June Prince Charlotte e Lunna Primscott Lerman. Foi escrita p prova II da Copa de Personagens da FCHP. **

* * *

><p><strong>Essa Pequena<strong>

_Meu tempo é curto_

_O tempo dela sobra_

_Meu cabelo é cinza_

_O dela é cor de abóbora_

_Temo que não dure muito_

_A nossa novela, mas_

_Eu sou tão feliz com ela_

Ela tinha doze anos quando Remus a viu pela primeira vez. Ele era seu professor e ela sua aluna. Remus gostava de observá-la pelo canto do olho durante suas aulas… A forma como mexia nas madeixas ruivas, a forma como seus olhos chocolate brilhavam como estrelas quando falava com suas amigas e a forma como a sua pele parecia mármore.

Foi durante esse ano que Remus tingiu todos os seus lençóis de laranja cor de abóbora, a cor dos cabelos de Ginny. Quando dormia, ele sempre se sentia quente e feliz, pois sentia como se estivesse com os dedos entre os cabelos aveludados da pequena Weasley.

_Meu dia voa e__ela não acorda_

_Vou até a esquina_

_Ela quer ir pra Flórida_

_Acho que nem sei direito_

_O que que ela fala, mas_

_Não canso de contemplá-la_

_S_entia a inocência de seus atos espontâneos. Ah… Quando ela piscava e o poupava um segundo em que não olhou para os olhos da menina. E quando ria! Doce paraíso!

Mas tanta admiração, que não sabia no que desejava encontrar-se dentro. Podia pintar o lençol de castanho para recompensar os momentos em que ela fez a maldade de fechar os olhos e adormecer. Ou pintaria de amarelo, a cor da risada dela. Trazia-lhe felicidade pensar que estaria envolto na alegria de Ginny. Na risada, na sua manifestação de prazer.

E em meio às dúvidas, encontrar a solução. Ela seria mais trabalhosa, mas não teria problema… Faria de — quase e sorrateiramente — tudo para ter Ginny, nem que fossem apenas as sensações. Embriagar-se-ia com sua risada. Boa ideia ele teve ao pintar metade do lençol de amarelo e a outra metade de castanho. Assim poderia ter tudo o que queria, tudo o que lhe faltava.

_Feito avarento conto meus minutos_

_Cada segundo que se esvai_

_Cuidando dela que anda noutro mundo_

_Ela que esbanja suas horas_

_Ao vento, ai_

Ela está tão longe… Ah, maldita distancia! E acorda por um segundo de sua utopia silenciosa: "Controle-se, homem! Ela é tão nova!", mas não conseguia evitar. Em momentos, já tingia o lençol de um rosa pálido; que combinava com a cor de sua pele macia.

Ás vezes esperava que cada segundo estivesse mais perto do equinócio. Para que seus olhos pudessem ver o mesmo sol quente e aconchegante que ela, em algum lugar longe dele. Que pudesse trajar-se propriamente desarrumado e admirar a mesma lua que ela admirava, frente à lareira, dessa vez longe das estrelas.

E sentir-se mais perto dela, pelo tempo e espaço. Talvez ouvir sua voz forte e feminina na mente. Apenas dormir. E entregar-se ao lençol tingido que ele se enrolava.

_Às vezes ela pinta a boca e sai_

_Fique à vontade, eu digo, take your time_

_Sinto que ainda vou penar com essa pequena, mas_

_O blues já valeu a pena_

Por fim pintou o lençol de vermelho, para poder sonhar todas as noites com os lábios carnudos e rubros da ruiva. Proibidos, assim como a maçã no início do mundo, mas que o tentava mais que tudo.

Ouvir a melodia de sua voz o delirava. Seu riso era como sinos de vento no verão, encantadores. Gostaria de gravar suas palavras, para poder escutá-las todas as noites antes de adormecer e sonhar com os traços de seu rosto.

Só o que lhe restava era sonhar. A realidade não o permitira alcançá-la do modo que queria, pois era errado, censurado. Contentar-se-ia com a solidão, ardendo em seu coração. E enrolar-se-ia todas as noites em um lençol sem cor, sem sonhos, sem Ginny.

* * *

><p><strong>Gostou da fic? Deixe uma review! <strong>


End file.
